The purpose of this project is to determine the mechanism by which the expression of autoimmune disease is regulated using NZB and NZB hybrids. Unfortunately, this project was terminated nine months after its initiation by epizootic Sendai infection which entered the GRC/NIA animal colony in January, 1976.